A label peeling device has been known that includes a tape carrying a plurality of labels at intervals, a peeling member that peels an end of the label from the tape by bending the tape at an acute angle, and a suction pad that sucks up the label peeled at the end by the peeling member (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H 7-101428).